Solvent systems are used in a very wide range of applications, typically related to paint and coatings, as coalescent agent, drying time modifier (retarder), emulsifier, solubilizer for pigments, etc. As known by the one skilled in the art, solvent systems have to be well designed to provide good solvency performance with advantageous cost/benefit ratios, but in more recent times, environment restrictions have grown, and a number of well-performing traditional solvents especially based on glycol are becoming limited and, in the limit, banned from use. Therefore the need for developing new solvent systems comprising alternative solvents is high.